deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genos vs. Bakugou
Genosvsbakugou.png|Randomination Description One Punch Man vs. My Hero Academia. To follow in the footsteps of their idols, these two utilize their explosive powers. Introduction Boomstick: Explosions, explosions, and more explosions! Now that's my idea of a party! Wiz: Okay Boomstick, calm down there. Boomstick: Sorry Wiz, but this one's really got me pumped up. Bakugo, the explosive UA student from My Hero Academia. Wiz: And Genos, the incinerating cyborg from One Punch Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Genos Wiz: In spite of his incredible power, the capability to defeat any opponent with a single punch, and the fact that he has never once lost a fight, you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who truly knows of Saitama's power. Boomstick: Probably doesn't help that his home-city is pretty much deserted all apart from him, so of course word of his exploits isn't going to travel very fast. But that doesn't change the fact that there are people interested in that ridiculous strength of his. Wiz: And one of those people is the heroic cyborg, Genos. *Background **Age: 19 **Height: 5’10 **S-Class Hero Rank 14 **Self proclaimed disciple of Saitama **Heavily injured by mysterious cyborg **Turned into a cyborg by Dr. Kuseno **Keeps a journal on Saitama Boomstick: Like any old-fashioned anti-hero, Genos' story began on the fateful day a mysterious cyborg destroyed his hometown and killed his family. Wiz: Not to mention leaving Genos with an astounding amount of physical damage, so much so that practically his entire body had to be replaced with cybernetics by Dr. Kuseno, turning him into a powerful cyborg. Boomstick: So wait, a cyborg destroys his home and he becomes one himself; is this a case of 'You are what you hate', or 'To kill one, you have to become one'? Wiz: Well what else was he meant to do, I mean he didn't even have a real face anymore. With a burning appetite for revenge, Genos travelled the world in search of this mysterious cyborg, but came up pretty empty handed. Boomstick: But his travels did end up bearing some sort of fruit, because within Z-City, he stumbled upon the One Punch Man, and decided to become his student in hopes of reaching the same amounts of unbelievable power he did. Wiz: But Genos' time following Saitama offered the young cyborg something even more important; the instillation of perusing genuine justice and heroics. Boomstick: Was that 'instillation' line meant to be a joke about him being a robot Wiz? Wiz: Oh no, I've learned my lesson on those. Anyway, Genos enlisted with the Superhero Association, quickly rising to Rank S with his intelligence, and of course, boatloads of power. *Arsenal and Techniques **Incineration Cannons ***Incinerate Maximum Power **Hyper Sensors **Adhesive gel **Duel blades **Machine Gun Blow **Rocket Punch **Rocket Stomp **Lightning Core **High Voltage Fist Boomstick: You ever hear the expression, 'Kill it with fire'? Well, Genos can do that to all sorts of evil beings thanks to his arm mounted Incineration Cannons. Boasting a vast amount of fiery energy, the Incineration Cannons can turn nearly anything dumb enough to challenge Genos into a pile of powder. Wiz: Genos' arms have received various upgrades, from the G4 Arms to the Arms Mode, all of which can greatly increase his attack power. Boomstick: He can even use the power of his cannons to increase his striking strength, with the Rocket Punch, Rocket Stomp and the High Voltage Fist. His rapid-fire punching attacks, the Machine Gun Blow is a series of rapid strikes powerful enough to stone cliff-faces. Popup: Genos also has the Lightning Core, which can be used to blind opponents, which is similar to the anime-only ability Lightning Eye. Wiz: But Genos actually has more tricks on his detachable sleeves that just cannons. He possesses twin blades, a scanning system useful for observing the battlefield mid-fight, and even the adhesive gel, a substance that sticks to the target and slows them down, making them easy targets. Boomstick: Not that most of his opponents aren't easy to beat already. I mean he's S-Ranked for a reason. *Feats **Easily became an S-Rank Hero **Held his own against Elder Centipede **Survived multiple beatings **Sensors detected Saitama **Kept pace with Speed of Sound Sonic **Generated a 1.77 kiloton explosion **Defeated Armored Gorilla, Awakened Cockroach, G4 Wiz: He's taken on a variety of foes, all of them credible threats in their own right, such as the Awakened Cockroach and the robotic warrior G4. Boomstick: He's been able to generate all sorts of massive explosions that are capable of shearing away entire mountains, and in a practice battle with Saitama, his sensors enabled him to track his teacher. Wiz: To be clear, Genos definitely isn't as fast as Saitama, and neither are the capabilities of his scanners, but let's look at what we know. Boomstick: Saitama was able to battle against the ninja Speed of Sound Sonic with barely any effort at all, Wiz: Even if we lowball Sonic's speed to his name-sake, at least at this period of time, and considering Saitama's likely same amount minimal effort in facing both him and Genos at separate occasions, then Genos' trackers must be capable of picking up speeds over Mach 1. Boomstick: And it's possible he's even faster than that, although VS wiki scaling gets a tad bit shaky in that area, which is what this possibility is based on. Wiz: But sometimes Genos' greatest asset isn't his speed or power, but his durability. Boomstick: He's been beaten up pretty badly on more than one occasion by superior opponents, yet miraculously survives to tell the tale. Wiz: So whilst Saitama may never really need an apprentice, you can bet that Genos will do whatever he needs to do to save the day. Bakugo Wiz: Quirks. Gifted to over half the world's population, these genetic oddities are the source of what are better known as superpowers. Boomstick: Some are amazing, like the manipulation of fire and ice, some are weird such as gaining the traits and abilities of animals, and some are actually useless, like turning water into vinegar. Wiz: And within that category, one that could be both described as 'amazing' and 'weird' fell into the sweaty hands of a young boy named Katsuki Bakugou. *Background **Full Name: Katsuki Bakugou **Age: 15 **Height: 5’7 **AKA King of Explodo-Kills **Student at UA High **Fan of All Might **Likes spicy food and mountain climbing Boomstick: Why focus on Bakugou's sweat, you squeamish viewers at home may ask? Because his sweat is the main source of his Quirk, 'Explosion'. Wiz: That's right; Bakugou's sweat actually contains similar properties to nitro-glycerin. Boomstick: In other words, the primary ingredient in a bunch of explosive pies. Like mine! Along with Mine Muffins and Bullet-Holed Doughnuts. Wiz: Remind me to never eat your cooking. With such a unique Quirk, Bakugou was given a lot of praise and admiration from day one. Boomstick: But this kind of turned him into a douchebag, even to his former best friend Izuku Midoriya. Not the right attitude to have in spite of wanting to be a Pro-Hero, you know, the guys who selflessly protect others with a good attitude? Wiz: Fortunately, Bakugou would end up getting a big piece of humble pie when his life ended up being saved by the very former friend who he had mocked for being Quirkless. Boomstick: Oh the embarrassment! Still, the little experience gave Bakugou a lot to think about in being a hero, so when he entered UA High, a school for superheroes, he knew he had to put in some serious work. *Quirk **Dubbed Explosion **Sweat becomes a substance similar to nitro-glycerine **Used to generate powerful explosions **Grenadier Bracer can store sweat for stronger blast **Techniques ***Blast Rush Turbo ***Stun Grenade ***Howitzer Impact ***AP Shot ***EX-Catapult Wiz: Just like he did with his Quirk. Popup: Given that Bakugou's body remains unburned after any of his explosions, it likely means he has some degree of fire-resistance. Boomstick: Yeah, it was already pretty powerful, able to generate massive explosions and whatnot, but it has more uses than that. He can propel himself through the air or straight forward with Blast Rush Tornado, or blind opponents using the Stun Grenade by generating a blinding sphere in his hands. The perfectly named Howitzer Impact consists of combining flames and spinning for an explosive impact, and the EX Catapult furthers this technique by grabbing an opponent and spinning them around with him, both burning and dizzying them. Wiz: His secret technique, the AP Shot, enables him to fire a compressed explosion in a beam that is used to make up for his Quirk's lack of range. And since his Quirk grows more powerful the more sweat he has, and sweat is generated from muscle strain and fatigue, the longer he fights, the more powerful Bakugou becomes. Boomstick: So if you go up against him, you're going to want to take him down quickly. *Feats **Kept pace with 5% Izuku **Generated a massive explosion **Won the Sports Festival **Survives his own explosions **Deduced the secret of Izuku’s Quirk **Intercepted an invisible enemy’s attack **Defeated Shouto, Izuku, Kurogiri Wiz: Exactly, and unfortunately for his opponents, they often don't find these opportunity to do so, considering he's fast enough to keep up with Izuku, who eventually did get his own Quirk from the number 1 hero All Might. Boomstick: TheRustyOne on the VS wiki calculated that Izuku with 5% of his power could react to a bullet at the speed of sound, and Bakugou was even able to defeat him in battle. Wiz: It wasn't his only victory, as he also defeat Shouto Todoroki, who's considered the strongest student in Class 1-A. Plus, Bakugou is actually pretty intelligent when he wants to be. Boomstick: Or when he's not blinded by rage, which can lead him to making rash decisions. And it's a small wonder he's called the King of Explodi-Kills, because he can tend to go overboard. Wiz: Right; whilst Bakugou's Quirk actually works well with his exhaustion, he's still susceptible to loosing too much stamina. But as long as there are those who believe in Bakugou's capability to be a hero, he'll work towards that dream. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Saitama and Genos walked down the road, carrying bags of groceries between them. Saitama: Hey Genos, did we remember the soy milk? Genos: Yes sir, I think so. Saitama: Good. I don't want to go to the store twice in one- He was interrupted when a teenager in his superhero outfit barged into him, pushing him to the side. Bakugou: Move it baldy! Bakugou made to move past Genos, only for the cyborg to set down his bags and step in front of him. Genos: I believe you owe my teacher an apology. Bakugou: Or what, you're gonna make me give one? Saitama winced and took several steps off-screen as Genos began charging his arms. Genos: I will if I must. Bakugou spread his palms. Bakugou: Heh...your funeral pal. FIGHT! A massive explosion billowed out across the road, and Bakugou leapt out backwards from it as Genos charged after him, who delivered a rocket powered punch at Bakugou who crossed his arms to absorb the impact. Although he was sent skidding backwards from the attack, he recovered and blasted at the ground, launching himself at Genos for a double footed kick into the cyborg's chest, stunning the cyborg. Bakugou landed in front of his opponent and thrust his hands out multiple times, generating small outwards explosions which Genos was fast enough to dodge, before roundhouse kicking Bakugou in the chest, firing a burst of fire from it for extra knockback. This was immediately followed up by Genos kneeling down and thrusting his arms in front of himself, revealing the numerous cannons installed within them. Genos: Incinerate! A blast of fire streamed straight at Bakugou, engulfing him in fire. Bakugou let out a yell of pain as he braced against the blaze, all until the blast died down. Bakugou: Oh, so you want to do it like that eh!? Well then, I won't disappoint! He pointed behind him and performed the Blast Rush Turbo, launching himself straight towards Genos, who was unable to react fast enough to prevent Bakugou from grapping him by the shoulders and performing the EX Catapult, sending Genos flying through the wall of a nearby building whilst his shirt was lit on fire. Genos patted the flames out as he got back to his feet, and Bakugou leapt through the hole in the wall. The former unleashed another blast of fire from his arm cannons. Genos: Incinerate! Bakugou saw the attack coming however, and propelled himself upwards with his explosions to avoid the attack, before repeating the explosive propulsions all over the air, intending to confuse Genos with his erratic movements. However, what he didn't know was that Genos' scanners were tracking his ever movement, the cyborg keeping a cool-headed expression, even as Bakugou blasted himself off the wall behind him and straight at him. Bakugou: Gotcha! Bakugou's boast was interrupted by Genos whipping around and activating his Lightning Core, unleashing a burst of light which blinded Bakugou. With his impairment, Bakugou was unable to step Genos delivering a powerful uppercut to his chin, sending him flying into the air where he smashed into the ceiling, before plummeting back down. Having fallen halfway down the building's interior, Genos leapt into the air and flipped forward, delivering a Rocket Stomp to him, sending him impacting down into the floor, spreading a crater. Not letting up, Genos launched himself downwards with his boosters, intending to deliver a Rocket Punch, yet Bakugou pushed his hand against the arm and performed his Stun Grenade technique, mimicking Genos' earlier technique. Although Genos' blindness only lasted a second, it was enough to Bakugou to roll to the side as the rocket-propelled punch further smashed the ground. Bakugou leapt back to his feet and fired a powerful explosion at Genos, who whipped around to fire his own fiery blast at the same time. The resulting explosion blew the roof off the top of the building and sent Bakugou and Genos flying out opposite sides and back on the street, the holes created by this displacement large enough for the two of them to stare each other down from the distance. Bakugou: Gotta say pal, you're really starting to piss me off! When I'm finished, there won't be anything left of you but scrap metal! Genos: Then it's a good thing I enough metal to spare. Genos drew out a briefcase-shaped device from his back, and it expanded to reveal a new pair of robotic arms; Genos' current ones popped out and the new ones slotted on, gifting him Arms Mode, which immediately began charging with energy. Genos: Incinerate! Bakugou leapt to the side as a massive wave of fire was blasted at him, blowing away the rest of the building. Seeing Bakugou rush to the side, Genos quickly cancelled the fire stream and aimed it at him again, firing off another one which Bakugou explosively launched himself into the air to avoid. Landing, Bakugou was forced to avoid another fiery blast. Each one of these had left searing holes in different buildings, until Bakugou launched himself straight at Genos with the Howitzer Impact. He collided head on with the cyborg, pushing him back before landing on the ground and jumping at him with a punch. It connected with Genos' cheek, and the cyborg retaliated with his own punch. The two continued to trade punches, before Bakugou kicked Genos straight into the chest, sending him skidding back several feet. With a maddened grin, Bakugou made to leap at his opponent-only to find he wasn't moving forward. Looking down in confusion, he saw that, before being kicked away, Genos had attached a glob of adhesive gel onto his foot, gluing him to the ground. Bakugou: What the hell? Footsteps running forward grabbed his attention, and he looked up just in time to witness Genos unleash a dozen punches with the Machine Gun Blow, each one striking Bakugou in either the face and chest, before it concluded by Genos delivering double-fisted strike to Bakugou's chest, sending him flying back and blood spurting from his mouth. Bakugou racked his hand on the ground to slow his being propelled and looked up to see Genos preparing yet another Incineration attack. Genos: Time to end this! Bakugou: I agree! He aimed one of his gauntleted arms at Genos and prepared to pull the pin out of them, intending to release the mass of sweat he had accumulated in them throughout the battle. Genos: Incinerate! Bakugou: Die! Genos blasted his Incinerate Maximum Power as Bakugou pulled the pin in his grenade gauntlets, unleashing two powerful blasts which collided mid-flight, generating a truly massive explosion over the city. When it died down, Bakugou was revealed to be still standing, a victorious smirk on his face. Bakugou: Ha-Ah! That's what you get- His voice trailed off as he saw that his outstretched arm had been completely blow off, leaving a smoking stub. Bakugou: Huh... He got as far as that before Genos burst out of the smoke straight towards him, still going strong in spite of his damage, one of his arm blades poised; he dashed past Bakugou, slicing his head off with said blade. Genos brought his charge to a halt as Bakugou's corpse toppled to the ground. Genos: As I said, you should have apologized to my teacher. Saitama suddenly walked up to Genos out of nowhere. Saitama: Yeah, but you kind of destroyed a whole bunch of buildings too. Genos blinked and looked around the destruction his battle had wrought. Genos: Oh...I should take notes on this. Saitama groaned in annoyance. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Yikes! When they say anger can make you loose you're head, people aren't kidding. Wiz: This battle appeared to be fairly even from a simple glance. For example, both Genos and Bakugou have battled against opponents who should be at least capable of Mach 1, and generate massive explosions. We both know that they are fairly strategic fighters, but only Genos could keep a more level head, unlike Bakugou, who was more likely to fly off the handle when faced with greater adversity. Boomstick: And truthfully, Genos had what it took to hold the greater edge in all those other categories. Wiz: In terms of speed, both Genos and Bakugou are likely to be capable of moving at Mach 1, theoretically putting them on even footing in that area, but Genos' scanners are capable of picking up Saitama, who was able to outpace Speed of Sound Sonic, and as said before Saitama is definitely faster than Sonic. Popup: Although in one battle Genos was outpaced by Sonic, it was stated that Sonic has undergone training to improve his abilities. Since casual Saitama was faster than Sonic at his original speed, the scaling still stands. Boomstick: And since Genos' scanners could pick up on Saitama's movements after a while, it's likely he could react faster than Bakugou could move. But most importantly, Genos had far more destructive potential behind his attack, which would be one of the winning factors in a battle between two users of literal firepower. Wiz: Therefir on the VS wiki calculated that Bakugou could generate explosions of 1.28 tons of TNT, and he also calculated Genos could generate an explosion that was over one thousand and seven times more powerful at 1.77 kilotons. And although Bakugou is capable of surviving his own explosions, and grows more powerful as a fight goes on, there's no evidence to suggest that Bakugou could survive attacks greater than his own. Popup: Genos also survived his own attack being reflected back at him, showing that he could survive any of Bakugou’s attacks. Boomstick: And Genos has shown numerous times he can take all manner of beatings and survive, plus, he had way more options for fighting, such as his arms blades or adhesive gel, and his more consistent superior range meant he could detonate Bakugou's sweat before it had a chance of being used against him. Wiz: Numbers aside, this was a pretty even duel, but Genos' technology advantage, level-headedness and greater firepower gave him the victory. Boomstick: The victory didn't Bakugou to the incorrect verdict. Wiz: The winner is Genos. Next Time Their ambition burns As hot as their flames Azula vs. Cinder Fall Trivia *The connection between Genos and Bakugo is that they are both young heroes who idolize a particularly powerful hero and have powerful abilities even amongst their peers. Most notably, both use explosive and fiery powers, and both have been on the receiving ends of various defeats *This battle would have been in 2D *The original music of this battle would have been called 'Incinerating Explosion', which refers to both combatant's firepower based abilities Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fire Duel Category:My Hero Academia vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019